A Bad Love
by GoldenHairedProngslet
Summary: *The little prick breaks up with me! Tells me i will never see him again! Now here I am running off to Italy after his sorry arse so he doesn't get his sparkly dick fried! I just cant get a break!* Bella changed after Edward left. A LOT. But now she has to go to Italy to stop him from his stupidity, but will she forgive him? RATED M! MATURE CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS! R
1. Chapter 1

**A Bad Love**

This has NOT been proof read so I apologise in advance!

* * *

_The little prick breaks up with me! Tells me i will never see him again! Now here I am running off to Italy after his sorry arse so he doesn't get his sparkly dick fried! I just cant get a break!_

.

.

.

Here let me elaborate. Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan but call me Izzy. I live in Forks, Washington with my father Charlie Swan Chief of Police. I attend Forks High School with some of my close friends of mine Jess, Angela and Lauren (I know! Shocking right?) I am currently living the single life and LOVING it! Lets just say my life changed a whole lot when Dickward and his prissy little family left me.

After the sparkly ass freak left me in the woods, I was found 10 hours later almost dead with hypothermia, I was a pathetic weak bitch for 6 months waiting for the prude to come back for me! It wasn't until Jess confronted me telling me to get a grip and look at what I was doing to myself and most of all Charlie. When I got home that night I took a good look at him and realised that he had lost an unhealthy amount of weight and looked like he hadn't slept in months (Which he probably hadn't). I then went upstairs to look at myself in the mirror and i looked pretty much the same as Charlie, i suddenly got angry at myself for hurting Charlie like i had and then got angry at Edward for having this amount of control over me. I ran downstairs to Charlie and hugged him, he looked pretty shocked, i kept on saying sorry for doing this to him over and over, i think he was relieved to see some sort of emotion on my face. When i let got of him i told him to order out and that i was going to ring someone, which again shocked him.

I rang Jess saying thank you for saving me from myself and asked if she would help me feel better about myself, of course she said yes and we went shopping the next day with Angela and a reluctant Lauren, that's how i went from denim and converse to leather and heals. When we were finished shopping that day i came out looking completely different, with a whole new wardrobe. I had died my hair a darker brown and had it Ombre styled with a dark blonde. I started to socialize more, going to house party's and clubs.

I then found out about Jake and the pack by hitting Paul in the face for calling Jess a slut, Which got me closer to the boys Paul apologised to Jess and we all started meeting up on the weekends getting drunk. Paul and I hit it off particularly well since we then became fuck buddies. I don't think Jake liked it much at first but he got over it, as well as he did me, he found his imprint in Angela and they couldn't be happier.

Jake taught me how to drive a motorbike, which was an effort on its own. When Charlie found out he wasn't happy but seeing how much i enjoyed it and he got me my own black Ducati, telling me as long as he doesn't have to wipe me off the road, it was fine. Me and the girls decided that we would take pole dancing lessons, which did, surprisingly, help me with my balance and i became less clumsy. Paul ended taking me cliff diving, it was an absolute rush, we all stayed at La Push drinking until 1 am that night when Sam called saying Harry Clearwater had died of a heart attack. Jake dropped me and Angela off home, and that, ladies and gentelman, is where the saving Fuckward's arse come in...

* * *

"Just stay safe yeah? if anything happens, yell. I will come running in, treaty or not! They have been fucked off long enough for me to not give a shit" Jake told Izzy looking at the black car in distaste.

"I will. I'm not stupid Jake. I'm not letting the fuckers ruin me again! They have done that enough don't you think?" she tells him rolling her eyes as she got out the car "Send my love to the Clearwater's for me? Leah and Seth must be in so much pain, i don't know what i would do without Charlie!"

"I will don't worry, but I'm not leaving until you give me the all clear"

"Okay, love you" Izzy says through the window before turning to walk towards the house

"Love you too" she hears Jake shout. She laughed and rolled her eyes at him, the door was locked meaning Charlie is probably at the Clearwater's now. Izzy unlocked the door and walked in turning on the lights, and right in front of her is Alice Cullen looking at her in shock.

"Are you going to move Cullen? I need to put on some dry clothes" she said in a bored voice

"B-but your d-dead! I saw you die! You jumped off a cliff! Why would you do that?" Alice shouts at her

"Well _obviously_ i'm not dead, because if i were i would not be standing right here" Izzy told her rolling my eyes "It seems you power is failing you, and why? Simply because its fun"

"Fun? Fun! Bella are you stupid? You could of gotten yourself killed!" Alice shrieked

"First off _Cullen_ don't ever call me Bella again! That is not my name and hasn't been for a very long time! But i guess you wouldn't know that now would you? and second don't ever call me stupid in my own house because i will call the police and have you for breaking and entering" Izzy says in a deadly whisper making Alice flinch

"Everything alright hear?" Jakes voice echo's through the door "I heard shouting" He said walking in to the living room glaring at Alice

"He's a Dog!" Alice gasped at Izzy "Are you suicidal Isabella! Werewolves are dangerous company to keep!"

"You can't really say much, I hung out with you, didn't I?" Izzy replied walking up the stairs "Try not to kill each other, I'm going go get changed. I would appreciate it if the house was in order when i come back down. You know what one of you just go outside, yeah?"

"Well you heard her dog, off you trot" Alice told Jake who smirked at her

"I think she meant you bloodsucker, its been a very long time since you left, she trusts us dogs now more than she does parasites" Alice huffed and walked out

Izzy walked down in her dry clothes to see Jake on the phone. She had put on some stone wash skinny jeans with rips in them, they made her legs look like they went on for miles, a tight black tank top that showed her cleavage and a strip of skin before er jeans started, it showed all of her curves. On her feel were black ankle boots with gold zips up the back and her hair was messed up like she just had sex. When Jake hung up he looked her up and down with a smile.

"You look nice. Paul would bang you straight away if he saw you now" He told her making her laugh.

"Why thank you, i know its late to dress like this but i have a feeling she wants me to go with her, so i chucked this on" Izzy told him, he looked at her with his jaw hanging

"And your going to go with her? Just like that? What about everything they put you through!" Jake asked her

"Yes I'm going with her, that if she does end up making me go. Just trust me Jake i want to make them regret what they did to me" Izzy smirked making Jake shiver, they had finished talking when Alice appeared in front of them looking frantic

"Bella you need to come with me! Rosalie told Edward you were dead, he's gone to the Volturi! He wants to die to" Alice cried, Izzy growled at her old name,

"I will go get my bag. Jake, you go tell the others everything that I just told you, make them understand! Especially Jess! Alice, you go start the car" she told them before going upstairs. She packed some spare clothes, her make up, perfume and picked up her phone, its charger and her I-pod before she left.

"Love you" she told Jake when she got to him, they hugged and Izzy kissed him on the cheek before getting in the car "Tell the others I love them too and ring me! I have a feeling it will be an interesting night" she told him before Alice sped off. She plugged in her I-pod so she wouldn't have to listen to Alice talk her ear off for the whole drive to the airport.

She was listening to 'The Big Bang' by Rock Mafia when they pulled up to the airport. Alice dragged her out of the car and pulled her along to the tickets desk, when the tickets were brought and they went through all the security Bella decided it was best to ring her dad.

_Bells?_ He answered after two rings _Where are you?_

**Hi Dad. Sorry if I worried you, especially with everything that's gone on today**

_Its fine sweetie, are you going to tell me what going on?_

**Jake never told you anything?**

_No hunny he didn't_

**Oh...Well can you remember my friend Perrie?**

_The poor girl who lost her mother in a car accident?_

**Yeah her, well her Grandmother was diagnosed with cancer last year but it was too late to cure it, i know that with Harry just passing away this is hard for you, me going away but she rang up in tears saying how she needed someone with her, her Grandmother only has days left. Daddy she has no one there, and you have all the guys from La Push to look after you, so i thought i would go to her she really needs someone and it kills me to hear her like that and not be able to do anything, so i was thinking if i stay with her until her Grandmother passes and look after her, maybe she could come back to live with us?**

_That poor girl. I guess its a sad day for everyone, I'm glad you are such a good friend Isabella to give up your time like this, of course she can come back here! she wouldn't want to be alone at a time like that! Did you have time to pack anything?_

**I only did a small bag, i was in a hurry. I have only just got the plane ticket and i am waiting now, I really wish i could have waited until you were home but i didn't know how long you were going to be and i really wanted to get to her as quickly as possible**

_That's fine Sweetie, I'm just glad you told me and gave me a good explanation, plus your 18 now so i cant stop you anyway, not that i would, you know how much i like Perrie, she was like a second daughter to me!_

**Thanks Daddy! Love you!**

_Love you too Honey. Be safe!_

**I will**

When she had hung up the phone she found Alice staring at her.

"What!" she snapped at her

"That was a really good excuse! When did you learn to lie?" Alice asked her Izzy just rolled her eyes and turned away '_i wish i was lying_' she thought sadly

"Your Dad still called you Bella!" Alice said suddenly

"Yes that because he is my father. He helped to bring me into this world! He can call me what ever the hell he likes and i wouldn't care" Izzy said checking her black painted fingernails

"Oh" Alice said "Urm the family is already in Italy trying to stop Edward from doing _it... _ I have a feeling that i will only speed him up in to doing so, but he cant here you coming because of your blocked mind so when he does see you he should snap out of it, okay?"

"Fine" Izzy grunted, It was like that the whole plane ride and the majority of the car ride as well, Alice just repeating the plan over and over. Alice was repeating it for about the 50th time before Izzy snapped

"Okay Alice i get it!" she hissed rubbing her temples trying to soothe her oncoming headache _'I knew I shouldn't have gone straight to the vodka'_ Izzy inwardly groaned

"Okay, here we are, get ready to run!" Alice to her

"Wait, what? I ain't running for no one!" Izzy told the pixie beside her

"Well your going to have to! Go now, remember where i told you to go?"

"How could i bloody forget" she snapped

"Then Run"

"FINE!" she shouted before she took off, she was slowed down by people covered in red cloaks, she was trying her best to push past the fuckers '_Stupid festival, stupid people, stupid VAMPIRES!_' She mentally yelled as she ran up to a fountain, she saw the 109 year old virgin standing in the doorway getting ready to step out in to the sun.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled at him making many people stare at her, she glared at them '_Great more fucking running_' she thought as she sped towards him, jumping on him seconds after he stepped in to the sunlight

"I said don't you dare! move you fucking JACKASS!" Izzy yelled in his ear

"Bella?" He whispered

"Don't call me that you prick! Get the fuck out of the sun" Edward wrapped his arms around her and smashed his lips to hers stepping out of the sun, Izzy started smacking he on the chest

"Get the fuck off me!" She tried to yell while he was attacking her with his lips, he finally stopped when someone cleared their throat in front of them but she was to angry to care.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing you prick! Did i say you could kiss me? No! Did i fuck, you touch me again and i will make you wish you weren't immortal!" She growled at him deadly

"Watch your mouth Bella" Edward replied calmly

"Oh fuck off" she said to him making the others in front of her try to cover there laughter

"I think i like her dude! Where did you snatch this one up?" the tall burly one asked Edward, making him growl

"Felix don't get to the poor kitten, he has just been reunited with his love" said another male voice he was a little smaller that Felix

"HA! Like hell! The day i become his "love" is the day Hell freezes over and pigs learn how to fly" Izzy told them

"Your right Felix, I like her as well, its a shame she will have to die soon" said a female voice she had a small figure, Edward growled at her

"Wow, doesn't that just make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside" Izzy said sarcastically "and Edward stop growling you sound like a rabies dog and believe me that offencive to dogs!" Felix and the other two vampire started laughing,

"Oh, please can we keep her Jane?" Felix asked the female with what she would have guessed a puppy dog face

"I not up to me" she told him

"Demetri?" He turned to the other vampire

"Don't ask me!" Felix just pouted as Alice popped up

"Shall we get going then? The Masters are waiting for you?" Demetri asked pleasantly

"Like hell! Bella go to the festival" Edward told her

"Fuck off! You don't tell me what to do any more!" she said as she walked to Jane and held out he arm "Shall we m'lady?"

"We shall m'dear" Jane laughed before walking off with Izzy

"Well, that's a first" Felix said before following the two girls, leaving Demetri to push gobsmacked Edward and Alice through the castle

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! SHOULD I CARRY ON? R&R**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bad Love **

This has NOT been proof read so I apologise in advance!

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Fuck off! You don't tell me what to do any more!" she said as she walked to Jane and held out he arm "Shall we m'lady?"_

_"We shall m'dear" Jane laughed before walking off with Izzy_

_"Well, that's a first" Felix said before following the two girls, leaving Demetri to pushed gobsmacked Edward and Alice through the castle_

* * *

The walls inside the castle were tall and ancient, Izzy's eyes were sizzling around trying to take in all the detail on the walls, floors and doors keeping her arms locked with Jane's. They kept on giggling about random things making Edward growl at them, Izzy flipping him off every time making Felix and Demetri laugh. They had reached the doors to the place where they would be meeting the three kings

"You know, if i wasn't about to get myself munched on, i think i would like this place" Izzy sighed

"Don't worry Bella i wont let them hurt you" Edward said taking her hand in his she looked at him in disgust

"Oh fuck no! I would rather take Jane's power on me for the rest on my life than have _you_ be my fucking knight in shining armour!" Izzy gagged making Felix laugh. What Izzy didn't know was that almost every one in the other room was laughing as well, having being able to hear them on the other side of the thin door.

"Right lets go get me killed" Izzy said in a mock cheerful voice as Jane opened the door to the big room full of vamps

"Sister, Master asks you to bring back one and you come back with two...and a half" A young boy says to Jane kissing her on the cheek "Such a clever girl"

"What is this? Pick on the human day? I do have feelings you know? Not many, but i do!" Izzy protested with a small pout "And what's with this 'master' shit? You guys a sex coven or something? Haha Paul would have a field day with that!"

"Bella! Are your try to get yourself killed" Edward hissed

"Well _sweetheart_ i don't think i have much of a choice now do i? Because of you and your _family! _And if you EVER call me Bella again i will personally rip your dick off! But somehow i still think you would find pleasure in that because that would be the first time someone other than yourself would have touched your little pecker wouldn't it?" Izzy said mockingly. If a vampire could blush he would be bright red, some of the guard were trying to hold in their laughs, Izzy could also see Jasper, Rose and Emmet trying to stop themselves from laughing

"Can we please keep her Master Aro?" Felix said pleadingly making all the Cullen's growl, Edward being the loudest

"Will you stop with your pathetic growling!" Izzy snapped "For fuck sake this is the worst time for a hangover" she said rubbing her temples again

"WHAT!" Edward growled

"Shut the fuck up!" Izzy told him before turning to the three kings "Right lets get down to business! Who's going to be munching on me?"

"Are you that eager to die _human_" the Blonde one asked, he had longish straight hair, blood red eyes, they seemed to be brighter than the other king's eyes, his features were sharp and his expression was angry. Izzy looked at him closely, '_he's hot! but he's hiding something_' she thought

"Well, _Blondie, _considering there is a really high chance that i will not be seeing daylight again i would like my death to be done as soon as possible" the guard gasped at her boldness where as the blonde was looking at her with annoyance and a little bit of respect

"What your tongue _human_" he snapped

"I will when you use my name _Blondie" _she shot back

"Shall we talk about what has happened then, Is that alright with you Caius" Aro asked the blonde who simply nodded "Isabella, please may a take your hand?"

"Its Izzy and whyyyyy?" she looked at him strange

"Whenever he takes hold of your hand he can see all of your memories" Edward explained

"Did i ask you? NO! So shut the fuck up and go back to your family! No one wants you here!" Izzy snapped, Felix was holding his sides laughing "Here" She grabbed his hand and waited

"Nope, nothing. This is extraordinary, do you think that Jane could use her power on you dear?" Aro asked her

"Fine what ever just make it quick!" she sighed, Aro stepped back and the third King, Marcus took his hand quickly and let go, Aro looked at Izzy shocked

"Jane" He gestured towards Izzy still looking shocked, Jane smiled at her sadly and focused on Izzy before snapping out of her trance

"Nothing Master Aro" She told him looking relieved

"Okay th-" but he was cut off by Izzy's ringtone

**_Was-ap?_**

_Hey babe_

**_What's up Jake?_** Edward growled at the mention of Jacob

_Nothing babe we were just wondering when you were coming back, by the way you are on speaker phone and Jess is royally pissed off with you! _

_TOO RIGHT I AM! _

**_HI GUYS! I miss you and I'm sorry Jess you know I love you!_**

_Miss you too Izzy _Every one shouted down the phone to her

Its okay Izz, I love you too 

**_I don't know when i will be coming back guys why? what's the hurry?_**

_Oh i just thought you would want to be here by this weekend. We're having another piss up _

**_Hahaha! I cant wait! That reminds me i have a killer headache today because of last night! i don't think that with everything that went on with the Clearwater's helped either. How are they by the way?_**

HAHA! I knew you would feel like shit today_ Paul's_ voice rang through the phone

**_Fuck off Paul!_**

_Well that's why we are having the piss up on Friday, all of Harry's closest friends are getting together in honour of his memories, we are all going to tell stories about memories him around the fire, i think you have some good ones though. Remember that time when Harry played chase with you for ages because you didn't want to play what we were playing?_

**_Yeah i do _**Izzy croaked wiping away a fallen tear **_He was like a second father to me_**

_I'm sorry Iz, did i make you upset? I didn't mean to_

**_Its fine_** She sniffed

_No it's not, what up Sweetie?_

**_Daddy?_**

_It's me baby girl, what's up?_

**_I don't think i will be able to make it Friday_ **She sobbed down the phone

_Sweatheart that doesn't matter, Harry wouldn't mind. Just look after Perrie, that's your main priority at the moment!_

**_But i do, i couldn't even say goodbye to him, i am a horrible person_**

_Honey you are not a horrible person! Don't you ever say that again_

**_But what about everything i put you through before i got better! Daddy i made you ill and that was all my fault_**

_No princess that was _his_ fault he had such a hold on you and you didn't even realise, but i am glad you did, we have never been closer, i love you! Now don't forget that!_

**_I wont Daddy_**

_Good girl, i will put you back on to Jake now, okay?_

_**Okay**_

_Izzy?_

**_Hey Jake_**

_If it makes you feel any better Embry was able to get a couple of blunt's so we can save that for when you come back if you want?_

"WHAT!" Edward roared "My Bella would never do drugs!" Izzy suddenly got angry

"Take a look Fuckward! Do i look like _your_ Bella? NO! I haven't been _your_ Bella since you left me in the woods to die of hypothermia! I have changed! I get drunk! I do drugs! I fuck people! So get a clue! I. AM. NOT. _YOUR_. BELLA! You have no idea what i have been through because of you! but these people? They helped me though! So stop acting like an over protective boyfriend! Because newsflash! YOU ARN'T! I have grown a back bone, I was a pathetic bitch when i met you, i followed you around like a lost puppy! I am not that girl any more! I have done all the things you wanted me to do! you wanted me to live? Well that's what i have fucking done! For fuck sake i own a bloody Ducati! I go cliff diving with the boys! Shopping with the girls and i have fucking tattoo's! So if that isn't enough for you to prove that im not _your_ Bella anymore THEN I DON KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Izzy yelled at him

Edward seemed shocked along with the rest of the room. The Cullen's started to see Izzy properly, it was true, this girl in front of them was not Bella. She was Izzy. A girl with messy styled ombre hair, tight jeans and tank top that showed way to much skin, dark eye make-up and red lipstick. This girl was no longer Bella.

_If he doesn't get it now then he's a lost cause _Jakes voice echoed out the phone, through the silent room

_**I will ring you back later. Love you guys** _Izzy hung up the Phone

"Do you get it _now_? I don't like your family any more! You lead me to believe that you wanted me and that i was coming with you. The only one's i can tolerate are Jasper and Rosalie and that's because they made it known that they didn't really like me, they knew that i wouldn't be going with you guys the whole time, they didn't give me false hope. And for that i thank them" Izzy told them calmly Alice was sobbing in to Jaspers shirt, Esme was doing the same to Carlisle, Edward looked like someone had ripped out his heart, Emmet looked regretful, Jasper look apologetic, Carlisle looked upset and Rosalie looked at Izzy in respect.

"I am sorry Izzy for not telling you, But i thought it would be better for you to figure it out by yourself" Jasper told her in a calming voice

"It doesn't matter. what happened, happened, and im glad it did, or else i wouldn't be the girl i am now or have the friends i do" She told him, Rosalie came up to her and did the most surprising thing. She hugged her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered in Izzy's ear

"It's okay" She whispered back

They both pulled away and turned to look at the three kings, Marcus looked sad, Aro looked intrigued and Caius looked at Izzy lustfully

"Right then" Aro said "Isabella we will give you two options, One you become one of us, of course you get to finish your schooling but you shall have one of us go with you, or two you get killed. I do hope you don't pick the latter"

"Im not suicidal! I pick the first one" Izzy replied

"That's good, i don't think Felix would forgive me if we killed his new little sister" Aro told her

"A quick question dear" A rough voice cut through the air, every one turned to look at Marcus in shock "I can sense that the people on the phone you are very close to, like family close. but i can also tell they are magical creatures, i can hear it in their voices. What are they?"

"They are shape shifters Mr Volturi, they can change their form in to the shape of a wolf, they were created to find their revenge for their tribe, of a Vampire that killed most of their loved ones, they still kill vampire of course but only bad ones sir! Please don't hurt them, they are my family" Izzy begged

"Dear we wont touch them but can you promise that they wont hurt any of our coven?" Marcus asked her, Izzy picked up her phone straight away

_Sup loca _Jakes voice rang through the speaker

**_How much do you love me?_**

_Bella that's a stupid question!_

**_Will you always love me no matter what?_**

_Always!_

**_What about the guys?_**

_They are saying your stupid if you even have to ask that question!_

**_Will you ever leave me?_**Izzy was near to crying at this point

_NEVER! Izzy what's bringing this on?_

**_Jake i have to become a vampire or die _**There were gasps heard on the other side of the phone

_What?_

**_Please say you will stay with me? You are they only family i have!_**

_We will stay with you! No matter what! We will stick with you Isabella! When are you being changed?_

**_After Graduation they are letting me finish my schooling as long as one of them come with me_**

_That's alright then_

**_Jake? The weird thing is that they are actually really nice!_**

_What?!_

**_I think you would get along with them! No I'm being serious! Can you at least try? Considering i have to live with them after I've changed, they promise they wont hurt anyone from La Push or anyone near the area!_**

_We can try. Only for you Bells. Only for you, if you are saying that they are nice then they must be._

**_Thanks Jake!_** Izzy beamed **_Oh and don't _ever_ call me Bells again! Got it?_**

_Sure, sure _Jake laughed _So, whens the play date?_

**_I will call you and let you know_**

_Okay, bye babe! Love you!_

**_Love you too_**

"Did you hear that?" Izzy asked Marcus

"Yes dear, thank you. I appreciate it, as for this 'play date' as your friend called it, Aro, Caius and I will come down with the main guard when you go back to Forks and then when we come back someone will stay behind with you until your graduation, is that okay?" Marcus asked

"Yes Mr Volturi that's fine"

"Dear, call me Marcus, non of that Mr Volturi nonsense" Izzy nodded in reply

"Okay so that settled, we need somewhere to stay while we are in Forks" Aro said before turning to the Cullen's "Will you be joining us back to Forks?"

"Yes we will" Rosalie spoke up when the others wouldn't, rolling her eyes

"Okay so would it be alright if we stayed with you until we were to leave? and then you would only have one of us with you after that!" Aro asked

"Yes that fine Aro" This time Jasper answered

"Excellent, right when are you leaving Isabella?" Aro asked her

"Well i was thinking tomorrow night, is that alright? I already have the ticket. I brought it on the frantic car ride here"

"Yes that's fine with me, is that alright with you brothers?" Aro asked Marcus who nodded with a small smile and Caius who was looking at Izzy again

"Yes Aro, that is no problem for me"

"Guard?" He received nodding head in reply "Right then everyone best start packing. Isabella, would you like someone to show you to a spare room?"

"No thanks, i was just going to go shopping" She told him

"Would you like someone to come with you to keep you company?" Caius asked

"No thanks Blondie, i think i got this" she winked at him before turning and walked out leaving all Vampires staring at her retreating back, they heard her on the phone,

**Hey Perrie, you ready?**

then they all heard a gasp and saw Alice staring at the closed doors with wide eyes

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! SHOULD I CARRY ON? R&R**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bad Love**

This has NOT been proof read so I apologise in advance!

* * *

_"Would you like someone to come with you to keep you company?" Caius asked_

_"No thanks Blondie, i think i got this" she winked at him before turning and walked out leaving all Vampires staring at her retreating back, they heard her on the phone,_

_**Hey Perrie, you ready?**_

_Then they heard a gasp and saw Alice staring at the closed doors with wide eyes.__  
_

* * *

Izzy walked out of the castle building, to the village looking for the small tea and coffee shop that Perrie had explained to her over the phone, she found it about five minutes later, a small Homely building called La piccola casa da tè (The Little Tea House) the name seemed to fit the shop somehow. She saw Perrie sitting outside drinking a cup of tea, Perrie was a small girl with bright green eyes with dark blonde hair with light blonde ombre she was quite pale, considering she lived in a really sunny place. She was wearing denim short shorts with a cream crochet top and some black vans, she looked up when Izzy walked closer and jumped up and hugged her.

"Izzy i have missed you so much!" Perrie broke down in her arms

"Hey, Pezza calm down Sweetie" Izzy tried to sooth her

"She died this morning Iz! What am i going to do! Where am i going to live! I can't live in that place! Too many memories" Perrie cried

"I know she did honey, i have already got you a plane ticket to come home with me! You know Charlie loves you like your his own! So you can not complain about him not wanting you! i have already asked him and he's fine with it, so after we have done some shopping we will go back to yours get all your belongings you want to take with you, okay? Now! Are you keeping the house?"

"Yeah, Gran told me she left it to me in her will" Perrie told Izzy

"Well then we will leave everything else here, i am moving up here after graduation so you can come with me yeah?" she told Perrie who sniffed and nodded

"Okay then lets go shopping and then we will go over yours" Izzy said before grabbing Perrie's hand and walking to the closest shop,

.

.

"What do you think of these" Izzy asked holding up a pair of tight high-waisted leather short shorts, Perrie looked at them in shock

"You have really changed, do you know that? Not that its a bad thing! I kind of like this fashionable Izzy" Perrie grinned

"That's what happens when you prick of an ex dumps you, leaving you in the woods." Izzy shrugged "I don't recommend it"

"Don't worry i don't think i want to try it" Perrie laughed

"Yeah it not really that fun, but it made me who i am now so i can't complain. So? The shorts, what do you think?"

"Get them. They're cute, with this shirt and these shoes" she said holding up a baggy grey crop top and some black and grey strappy heels

"That's a really cute outfit" Izzy exclaimed walking to the till, Perrie behind her buying a tight green dress that ended mid thigh

They spent about two hours shopping before they went to Perrie's house to pack her stuff

"Babe? do you want to go call the guy about sending your Grandmother out to Forks so she can be buried there? I will start packing your clothes while you are on the phone" Perrie nodded putting all of her bags on the bed and pulling out her suitcases before leaving to make the phone call. Izzy packed all of Perrie's new clothes first before adding her clothes out of the wardrobe, she had finished packing the first suitcase when her phone started to ring,

**_Hello?_**

_Hello Isabella _Caius' voice came out of the speaker

**_How did you get my number Blondie? _**Izzy asked suspiciously

_Edward gave it to me_

**_Bastard!_**

_Don't worry, I don't think he will be using it any time soon_

**_Good! The prick should have deleted my number when he fucked off! Anyway what's up?_**

_Aro was wondering what time you will be coming back, its already 6pm_

**_I don't know because a friend is coming back to Forks with us tomorrow. So im not sure if shes aloud in the castle. Is she?_**

_Does she know of our kind?_

**_Oh yeah. Because im going to go up to her and say 'Hi Perrie do you know about the existence of vampires?' that will work out just brilliantly_**

_Ha ha very funny human. I am guessing that's a no?_

**_Of course its a no! I do value my existence you know?_**

_Whatever, she can come, she will have to share a room with you though and we have changed the plane tickets to very early this morning!_

**_How early?_**

_About 3am_

**_WHAT! Why?_**

_Because we have too! Don't worry i have already booked yours and Aro is booking your friends now and you can have the money back for your and your friends tickets_

**_Good! that reminds me can we have a lift back to the castle, we cant exactly walk all the way back with three suitcases and my shopping i have done today, i have like 20 bags with me!_**

_How? did you buy the whole shop?_

**_No_**

_Fine! I will come and pick you up now, be ready. I don't like to kept waiting_

**_Whatever babes, just get your skinny arse here we're almost done packing_**

_Fine 'babes' _Was the last thing Izzy heard before he hung up, she looked at the phone in shock. Perrie who hadcome back in to the room while she was on the phone and was looking at her with a smirk on her face

"Who was that then?" She asked Izzy

"No one important. Right we have changed our flight to 3am, don't ask why, we just have. There are other people coming back with us and they think its best getting the earlier or later -depends on how you see it- plane. You got everything? He should be here in a minute, he has a thing for mega fast driving"

"Yep three suitcases, and a travel on" Perrie said making sure she had everything, there was a car horn heard from outside.

"That's him! You grab two suitcases an your travel on, i will grab this one and my bags" Izzy told her struggling to pick everything up. They were outside and locking up when a cold hand took some of Izzy bags off her

"You sure you didn't buy the whole store?" Caius asked amused buy the amount of bags, Perrie was looking at Caius in shock

"Shut up! Perrie this is Caius, Caius this is Perrie, now lets go! My feet hurt" Izzy say walking towards the car, Perrie laughed and followed her. They put all the suitcases in the boot and Izzy's bags in the back with Perrie, Izzy sat in the front with Caius, it took five minutes to get back to the castle

"I will show you girls to your room" Caius said leading them to room that they would be staying in.

"Hiiiii Izzy!" Felix yelled making Perrie jump

"Fuck off" she told him rolling her eyes, she noticed that Alec had not taken his eyes off Perrie since she walked in. He noticed that she noticed him staring and looked away embarrassed, she raised a eyebrow clearly asking is he had and he nodded in reply before walking off '_looks like she will find about the vampire world' _Izzy thought they had finally reached their room.

"Here you are ladies, your room for the night" Caius said before walking off, Perrie went to have a quick shower before bed, when she came out she sat on the bed and looked at Izzy

"What?" she asked her

"What's going on between you and him?"

"Nothing! i only met him today!" Izzy replied

"So? from what i have seen of this new Izzy, is that your not afraid anymore, so you clearly would do something"

"Shut up Pezza! I love you but you are wrong! He is too... I don't know! There's something about him, like he's hiding something" Izzy shrugged before Texting her dad say that they were getting the 3am plane. She got up and headed towards the bathroom so she could take shower,

"Izzy? I want to say thank you, i haven't thought about my Gran all day. I guess you helped me forget the pain of being alone" Perrie whispered to her friend

"Sweetie, you will never, EVER, be alone any more. Do you get me? You have me! You have Charlie and you will have everyone from La Push, you remember them?" Izzy said taking Perrie in her arms while she cried. Perrie ended up crying herself to sleep and Izzy tucked her in before going to take a shower, she washed her hair in Rose scented shampoo and conditioner and her skin in vanilla body wash. When she got out she dried herself off and put on a tank top and sleeping shorts brushed she brushed her teeth and left her room To find the kitchen.

She walked about the halls for about 10 minutes looking for the kitchen before she got bored and just walked in to a random room, which ended up being Caius'. She looked at him in shock, he looked different. He had curly hair, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a baggy grey jumper that looked like it was 5 sizes to big for him, but it suited him. He didn't look like the angry stuck up king. He looked like a normal guy Izzy's age, he was a lot hotter when he looked like this, she thought. He stared back at her as she took him in.

"What?" she finally got out

"Like what you see Izzy?" Caius smirked

"This is what you are hiding?" Izzy asked, figuring out that is was his secret

"Yup" He said

"Why?" She asked trying to ease her confusion

"If i go to a meeting looking like this, people would not take me seriously! I needed people to be scared of me" He whispered in her ear making her shiver "What are you doing here Isabella?" he asked leaning on his bed post. She knew what that was used for since he couldn't sleep

"I was looking for the kitchen, i need a glass of water" she told him still mildly confused

"Follow me" He told her walking out of his room she followed him in silence still trying to figure out if what she was seeing was just a dream "It would be best in the future, while your still human not to walk around on your own, one of the lower guard could loose control and try to drain you" They walked in to the kitchen and he grabbed an empty cup

"Okay then. I didn't think of that actually, just that i was thirsty" she said sarcastically making him smirk again

"Well then here's your water" he said passing her a glass of water and walking her back to her room, they reached her room and she was about to go in when he stopped her

"Next time you go on a night time stroll, you might want to wear a bra. It has been terribly distracting" He whispered in her ear before smirking at her lustfully and walking off, leaving behind a shocked Izzy and her glass of water

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! SHOULD I CARRY ON? R&R**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bad Love**

This has NOT been proof read so I apologise in advance!

* * *

_previously..._

"Okay_ then. I didn't think of that actually, just that i was thirsty" she said sarcastically making him smirk again_

_"Well then here's your water" he said passing her a glass of water and walking her back to her room, they reached her room and she was about to go in when he stopped her_

_"Next time you go on a night time stroll, you might want to wear a bra. It has been terribly distracting" He whispered in her ear before smirking at her lustfully and walking off, leaving behind a shocked Izzy and her glass of water_

* * *

At 2:15 am Aro had gone to wake up Izzy and Perrie so they could start getting ready before they left for the airport, Izzy had grumpily told him to 'Fuck off' the first time which only made him laugh.

"Come on Isabella, you don't want to be late to see your Father and friends do you?" Aro told her, making her sit up and flip him off before trying to wake up Perrie

"Pezza, babe its time to get ready, you can sleep on the plane okay?"

"Okay" Perrie moaned before getting up and started to get ready. Izzy went to do her make up and hair before doing her nails putting on her shoes and picking up her bags and turning to Perrie who was just finishing off

"You ready?" Izzy asked Perrie turned around to answer and looked at her in shock

"You look hot!" Izzy laughed

"Still not use to it are you?" Perrie just shook her head in reply before grabbing her suitcases and walked out of the room with Izzy, they had gotten to the room they were meeting every one in, all of the vampires were of course already there and staring at them, Mostly Izzy considering they were still not use to her lack of clothing. Perrie's had put on the green dress she brought when she was with Izzy and was wearing some white converse, she had painted her nails white and her hair was falling in to soft curls that stopped just below her breast. Izzy however was wearing something more dangerous, She had put on some skin tight black jeans and a low cut black latex crop top that zipped up the front showing her belly bar and her cleavage, she had dark eye makeup on and red lipstick, she had painted her nails red and put on some 7inch red heals, her hair was up in a messy bun, showing off her neck tattoo (a black cross with the letter M resting above it) and there was a pair of big black sunglasses sitting on top of her head, Perrie started to laugh at everyone's gobsmacked expression when looking at Izzy.

"Im still getting use to it too, last time I saw her she liked to be called Bella, who wore baggy jeans and horrible tops! i think i like this Izzy though" she told them

"Be-Izzy?" Carlisle corrected himself "Does you father know you dress like that? I don't think he would approve of what your wearing darling" Rosalie rolled her eyes at him

"I don't think its in your place to tell me what i can and can't wear Dr Cullen, and for your information my Dad does know i dress like this considering he is the one who brought me these clothes for a party, he does not care what i wear as long as I'm happy. So fuck off out of my life yeah? You have no right to say that anymore!" Izzy snapped at him

"Well i like it" Rose said smiling at Izzy

"Thanks babe" She said back, she turned and looked at the three brothers Marcus was in a black suit his hair tied back at the nape of his neck, Aro was wearing some jeans and a button down shirt, his hair the same as usual and Caius was wearing some black skinny jeans with a dark brown jumper, his hair curly again, and on top of his head he was wearing a black hat with a cheetah cap resting on top of it (The Story Cover Photo) and was looking at Izzy with a heated expression, she smirked at him before turning to Jane, she was wearing a black dress that stopped mid thigh and was wearing some black vans her hair was in a neat bun

"Well then shall we get going? i think i may need to buy a suitcase though for all the clothes i brought yesterday" Izzy said to Aro,

"You don't need to worry about that dear, and here is the money we owe you for changing the flight" He said passing Izzy $200

"Thanks, you sure i wont need a suitcase?" She asked him uncertain

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, lets get going anyway" Izzy nodded and started picking up her things, Caius picked up the bags that Izzy was struggling with. She smiled at him and walked towards the cars with Perrie, all the vampires noticed that she had another tattoo on the bottom of her back

"Refuse to be Broken" Jane read the tattoo out loud glaring at Edward

"HAHAHA! Your fucked man!" Felix laughed at Edward before following Izzy and Perrie with Demetri, Jane and Alec

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS SO FAR. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! R&R**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Bad Love**

This has NOT been proof read so I apologise in advance!

* * *

_previously..._

_Izzy nodded and started picking up her things, Caius picked up the bags that Izzy was struggling with. She smiled at him and walked towards the cars with Perrie, all the vampires noticed that she had another tattoo on the bottom of her back_

_"Refuse to be Broken" Jane read the tattoo out loud glaring at Edward_

_"HAHAHA! Your fucked man!" Felix laughed at Edward before following Izzy and Perrie with Demetri, Jane and Alec_

* * *

They got at the airport for 2:55am, Izzy was listening to #GETITRIGHT by Miley Cyrus on her Ipod, she had one earphone in and Perrie had the other one in, they were both dancing in there seats and laughing at each other, completely forgetting that there were others in the car with them, it had been so long since the two of them had done stuff like this together, except it was more Perrie than Izzy since the old Izzy was shy and refused to do anything like that.

**"You're sexy sexy  
I got things I want to do to you  
Make me make me  
Make my tongue just go do-do-do  
Flex it, flex it  
Flex your muscles, and go through the roof  
Arrest it rest it, cause it's just criminal"**

Izzy belted out the lyrics makes Perrie clutch her sides with laughter, tears streaming down her face. Felix, Jane and Demetri couldn't hold it on any longer and started laughing at them Alec was just staring at Perrie. This made Izzy and Perrie remember that there were others in the car with them, Perrie immediately blushed and laughed, Izzy winked at them before laughing along.

"Come on, its time to get out of the car" Aro told them getting out of the car followed by Marcus and Caius, the latter looked like her was trying to hold in his smile. The others got out still laughing, the Cullen's were already there and were staring at the five that had just come out of the car confused. Seeing their faces Felix showed Jasper and Rose a video that he had been recording in the car, the rest of the Cullen's gathered around making him roll his eyes. When they saw it their eyes widened well Carlisle, Esme, Edward. Alice and Emmet were trying to hold in there laughter while Jasper and Rose were openly laughing, especially when Izzy started singing. Felix took the phone off them while laughing. Izzy rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm a fucking Comedian!" she said, doing an exaggerated bow. Jane, Felix, Alec, Perrie, Jasper and Rose started laughing even harder. Emmet and Alice started smiling wide.

"Bella! What happened to you!" All traces of happiness suddenly disappeared and everyone went silent, Izzy glared at him and moved so she was nose to nose with him,

"You did!" she whispered in a deadly voice before walking off to Marcus, not before shouting over her shoulder "Don't ever call me Bella! I carry hairspray and a lighter!"

Edward looked like he was going to shit bricks and everyone else other than Momma and Papa Cullen were trying not to laugh at his face.

.

"You _own_ this plane?" Izzy asked gobsmacked

"Yes Isabella" Aro replied

"Thats why i didn't need suitcases?"

"Yes Isabella" he said again

"Marry me" Izzy said in a serious voice making the Volturi, Perrie, Jasper and Rose start laughing

"Im sorry but i'm taken for and Marcus is still madly in love with his late wife" Aro said amused, Izzy turned to Caius

"Marry me" she said again

"How do you know i'm not taken for" he raised his eyebrow at her amused

"Because its you!" She said "Plus, Aro didn't say anything about you being hitched. Come on! We can go to Las Vagas and elope" she said seriously, everyone was clutching on to each other so they wouldn't fall, even Carlisle and Esme cracked a smile. Edward on the other hand was looking at Izzy disappointed

"Well then we must go straight away!" Caius said sarcastically

"Good! Lets go" she said clutching his hand and he let her 'drag' him on to the plane. The others followed, when they got inside they saw Izzy sitting patiently on Caius' lap. Perrie Laughed and dragged her over to an empty space where they could sit for the plane journey.

.

"Alice? Why did you react the way you did when Izzy mentioned Perrie on the phone?" Izzy heard Esme ask

"On our way here Be-Izzy rang Charlie saying that she had a friend called Perrie and Italy whose Grandmother was dying from cancer, i thought that i was just a really good extreme lie that Charlie seemed to buy, but i guess not" Alice replied

"Well from the looks of it she doesn't look like she has had someone die on her! I think she's lying to Bella!" Edward's voice said rather harshly. Izzy heard a sniff beside her and saw Perrie run off to the toilet, tears running down her face, anger filled her to the core

"Oh god" she heard Jasper say

"What the FUCK. Did you just say about Perrie!" Izzy snarled at Edward who looked pretty scared, as did everyone else, Izzy was scary when she was angry

"Bella love-"

"NOT, only!" she cut him off, ignoring him completely "Did you call me Bella! After i _repeatedly_ told you not to! You call Perrie a liar! Her Grandmother _died _this morning, cock sucker! DIED! Thats the reason I've been trying to make her laugh! So she doesn't cry! It fucking KILLS me that she's in so much pain and i can do fuck all about it! So next time you open you filthy gob. THINK! Your use to raping peoples minds! so your could have heard her bloody thoughts on how much pain she is in OR if you really fucking have to! Ask Jasper, i'm sure he would be willing to show you!"

Suddenly everyone was overcome with the most intense pain ever, all the vampire other than Jasper were groaning and clutching their sides, Izzy was standing there seemingly unaffected, glaring at Edward, the pain that Jasper had been dishing out had subsided

"There now you know how much pain she is feeling right now! Is THAT enough proof that her grandmother actually died this morning! Her grandmother was the only family member she had left! Her father left her family for another woman when she was young! AFTER promising he would _never _leave her! TWO WEEKS after to be precise! Then her Mother DIED in a car crash when she was 11! And now her Grandmother is gone! So most of her life all she has felt is PAIN! So don't you dare say anything about Perrie is fake because THAT! Was just the HALF of it!" Izzy growled, Every one looked at her shocked

"Izzy that pain was horrible! How could you just stand there and not flinch! Your human and and weren't affected by that at all!" Rose asked her what every one else was itching to find out

"That pain? That was only a quarter of what i was feeling when you left me. I had to live with that for 6 months" She told them before walking to the toilet to check on Perrie

"We caused her so much pain that Perrie's pain- which was horrible for vampires- did not cause her even half of the amount of pain that she suffered?" Esme asked faintly, looking like she would burst out crying is she would "What have we done?"

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS SO FAR. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! R&R**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Bad Love**

This has NOT been proof read so I apologise in advance!

* * *

_Previously..._

_"That pain? That was only a quarter of what i was feeling when you left me. I had to live with that for 6 months" She told them before walking to the toilet to check on Perrie_

_"We caused her so much pain that Perrie's pain- which was horrible for vampires- did not cause her even half of the amount of pain that she suffered?" Esme asked faintly, looking like she would burst out crying if she could "What have we done?"_

* * *

The rest of the Journey was a little tense after all of the information had been found out and Izzy was still angry. Perrie was really quite and wouldn't talk to anyone other than Izzy and even talking to Izzy she was quite which was adding to her anger, she kept on glaring at Edward who would shrink back when she would. The plane finally landed everyone was relived to get themselves out of the confined space. When Izzy got out she looked around, the others looked at her confused. she turned to Caius

"This doesn't look like Las Vagas. I thought we were going to elope!" She pouted Caius looked at her with a raised eyes brow and every one else was just staring at her. Then Perrie started to giggle, a wave of relief washed over Izzy

"Maybe next time _sweetheart_, I thought I should meet your Father first" Caius Replied, Izzy widened her eyes dramatically

"Very good idea! Wouldn't want Daddy to think you've knocked up his little girl now do we! I'm so glad i'm marrying you! You think ahead, I'm just good at giving head, its not the same thing though!" Izzy shrugged while Caius looked at her lustfully, Perrie started to full out laughing at that which made Izzy skip over to her

"Glad your back baby, you can be my maid of honour, along with Jess!" Perrie nodded and winked at Caius mouthing _good luck _making him smirk. Perrie and Izzy walked over to the car and waited for the others to get there

.

The car ride to Izzy's house was uneventful Izzy and Perrie were listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday when they pulled up to the house, the lights were on which meant that Charlie had woken up to see that they got home okay, Izzy grabbed her bags and one of Perrie's bags, Caius once again helped her with the bags she was struggling with and she shot off towards the door, Perrie got the other bags and followed her. As soon as Perrie got to the door Izzy burst into the house and ran in to the front room, dropping all bags before running in he dads arms, she squealed as he spun her round in circles, he did the same to Perrie when he saw her.

"So glad your back Sweetie! I was worried sick about you! Especially when you started crying" Charlie told her hugging her close

"Sorry Daddy you know i love you! I didn't mean to worry you" she mumbled in his chest, she felt him stiffen up

"What are _they_ doing here?" Charlie growled Izzy looked behind her and saw the Cullen's standing there looking awkward as ever

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS SO FAR. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! R&R**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Bad Love**

This has NOT been proof read so I apologise in advance!

* * *

_Previously..._

_"What are they doing here?" Charlie growled Izzy looked behind her and saw the Cullen's standing there looking awkward as ever_

* * *

"Gah! you just couldn't wait outside could you? you just ruined my daddy daughter reunion! you lot are good at ruining things aren't you Cullen's!" Izzy glared at them making then look down guiltily, she heard some snickering from behind her father and looked over his shoulder, seeing the pack sitting in the kitchen eating all the food

"Oi! who told you, you could eat all our food!" Izzy yelled at them making them laugh at her

"your dad did" Jess yelled back at her

"Daddy! now im going to have to go to the store!" Izzy wined at Charlie who just laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulder before turning to the vampires

"Now are you going to tell me who the red eyed strangers are and what the Cullen's are doing here?" Charlie asked sternly

"Well in all fairness i didn't exactly want the Cullen's back either, they just tagged along like lost puppies" making the pack glare at her

"Any way these guys are rom Italy and this is my fiancé Caius, i wanted you too meet him because i didn't want you to think that he just knocked me up and was doing as a last resort" Izzy said wrapping her arms around Caius' waist, the pack and Charlie went silent, Paul was glaring at the couple as was Charlie.

"You slept with my daughter and then Proposed" Charlie said calmly

"Actually i haven't slept with her and she proposed to me, im just going with it" Caius replied with a shrug

"Aren't you happy for us daddy?" Izzy pouted "Pezza and Jess were going to be my maids of honour, Angie and Loz were going to be my brides maids and we could all play happy family! Isn't that what you want?" she smirked, Charlie burst out laughing as did the pack, all tension in the room was gone

"You sure got us baby girl! I thought you were being serious, welcome to the family Caius and the rest of the red eyes" Charlie said patting him on the shoulder before turning to the Cullen's with a glare

"now. You left my daughter with out so much as a goodbye. In the woods i might add! 10 hours later we found her, after sending a search party looking for her, almost dead with hypothermia, it took 6 months for her to show emotion and become who she is now and i don't want you fucking that up! so you can leave! and i don't ever want to see your faces around this house ever again or i will burn you to ash!" Everyone looked at him shocked " Yes i know about your existence i have known since i was a little older than Bella when a vamp tried to kill me but i was saved, i have known about you the whole time, so i know for fact that that you are not Bella's mate because you would feel the most intense pain of your life if you left her and would have to come back for her, but no, you just made her feel the pain instead! months of sleepless nights because she was scared that the pain would come back in her sleep! and i will never forgive you or ruining my daughter like that! now leave! the only people i will allow in the house is Rosalie and Jasper because Bella actually told me they didn't cause her pain!"

"But Jasper nearly killed Bella!" Edward yelled, everyone went silent and looked at Jasper to Izzy to Edward

"Actually if i recall no one was that effected by the paper cut, they only reacted when YOU pushed me in to a glass table full of flower vases cutting me up even worse! That's when people started feeling the hunger! It wasn't jaspers fault! Have you forgotten what Jaspers power is! He feels Emotions! and what is blood lust? ITS AN EMOTION! and not only did he have to feel the hunger of 6 different vampire INCLUDING his own but he had to feel yours as well! Who it effected more considering i am your SINGER! My blood calls to you more than any one else in this world! AND if you look more closely, jasper could easily take you out if he wanted to considering his past but he LET you drag him out! He didn't want to hurt me because if he did he could have easily done so! You all under estimate Jasper! ALL OF you including his MATE! if he was so weak then how did he survive the southern wars? how did her survive Maria? How did he change so many vampires? How? Jasper is probably one of the strongest people i know and no one even gives a shit! Trying to pass him off as a wallflower! How is that fair! He gave up his family to stay with his mate and none of you even let him see them because they have red eyes! that is pathetic! Grow a pair! don't ever blame jasper again about that night Edward! because it was all you!" Izzy screamed at him, every one was silent looked at Izzy or glaring at Edward. the Cullen's looked heart broken.

"well Charlie! you have definitely brought your daughter up well!" said a southern accent behind them

"Peter? Charlotte?" Jasper asked the new comers and immediately went over to embrace them "What are you doing here? how do you know Charlie?"

"Well for the first and second question, yes it is me Peter and my beautiful mate Charlotte. The third question, i am here because of my knower. and for the forth, I am the vampire that saved Charlie when he was 19, i knew he had a child so i had to save him, i told him that he couldn't tell any one and if he were to ever encounter any more vamps then don't acknowledge them" Peter shrugged, Charlie walked over to Peter and Charlotte and hugged them both

"She has grown up in to a beautiful young woman Charlie, i knew she would when we saw her as a child" Charlotte told him making him smile proudly

"Thanks Char" she nodded and turned to Izzy

"Isabella i want to thank you for sticking up for Jasper, especially since we have not seen him for about 80 years now and could not do it ourselves" She told her wrapping her arms around the still angry girl

"Its okay" she said forcing a smile trying to calm down, jasper sent her a dose of calm and she smiled gratefully at him

"Urm... I don't mean to interrupt, but what's going on here?" Perrie weak voice echoed through the room, every one turned to the now pale girl completely forgetting she was in the room

"Oh shit" Izzy whispered, looking at her faint looking best friend with wide eyes

* * *

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING IN A WHILE BUT I LAPTOP IS PLAYING UP, I SHOULD BE GETTING A KNEW ONE SOON SO THERE WILL BE MORE UPDATES COMING SOON!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS SO FAR. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! R&R**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Bad Love**

This has NOT been proof read so I apologise in advance!

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Urm... I don't mean to interrupt, but what's going on here?" Perrie weak voice echoed through the room, every one turned to the now pale girl completely forgetting she was in the room_

_"Oh shit" Izzy whispered, looking at her faint looking best friend with wide eyes_

* * *

"Izzy! Tell me whats going on please. Now!" Perrie said calmly, still very pale.

"Sweetie you might want to sit down" Charlie said faintly, Izzy looked at Caius, Marcus and Aro questionably. Marcus touched Aro's hand and they both nodded at her, she let out a breath of relief.

"Pez, you might think we are a little crazy if we tell you" she said shakily, looking towards one of her closest friends.

"Well from what I heard I already kind of think you are! Vampires? Really Izzy! That's impossible, how could you possibly believe this? I mean come on!" Perrie exclaimed raising her hands in exasperation

"Pez, its true!" Izzy told her

"Your all mental! Every single one of you! Yes that includes you Isabella!" Perrie shouted picking up her bags walking toward the door.

"Perrie! Please just listen!" Izzy yelled desperately, terrified she might loose her oldest friend. Perrie ignored her and carried on towards the door, Izzy burst in to tears and collapsed into her Father. Alec not wanting to loose his newly found mate, ran at vampire speed to the door, blocking the exit.

"Maybe you should listen to her. I don't think Izzy would risk loosing your friendship for a silly little joke. Do you?" He murmured to her

"How the hell did you do that!" Perrie whispered gobsmacked

"Like I said, maybe you should listen" Alec said taking her hand and walked her back to the living room. Perrie saw Izzy's state and felt guilty for storming out and ignoring what she had to say but it was all too much for one day. Loosing her only family member she had left, finding out that Izzy had gone all out with her looks because her ex fucked her over and now there were vampire's involved? She didn't know what was true and what wasn't anymore, it was all too confusing for her. She just sat on the sofa and rested her head on her hands and let tears roll down her face.

"This really isn't a joke is it?" She whispered through her tears

"I really wish it was, but it isn't" Izzy croaked out sitting next to Perrie showing her the scar on her wrist. Perrie looked at it and gasped, she gently touched it.

"It's colder than the rest of your skin!" She whispered tracing the bite "How come you aren't one of them?"

"Dickward sucked all the venom out before it could spread" Izzy exclaimed

"Which one is that? Is he the one who...?" Perrie trailed off looking up at Izzy who nodded and pointed to the awkward looking vampire, Perrie grew angry.

"Do you think it is funny to play with someone's feelings? Just because we are weaker that you? You are a disgusting creature!" Perrie snapped at him before turning to Izzy and hugged her "She didn't deserve you, you are just a child! You need to do some maturing before you deserve someone like Izzy!" She said over her shoulder

"So you believe me?" Izzy asked her, Perrie nodded with a small smile on her face.

"If you say its true, then it must be. When have you ever lied to me before? I am sorry for blowing my top earlier, It was just too much to take in, in one day"

"It's fine, if I was you I would have probably reacted like that as well. You had every right to" Izzy told her clutching on to her.

"So how does this vampire thing work?" Perrie asked. Izzy laughed at the blunt question.

"Basically, to change you have to bitten, it takes the venom about three days to spread around your whole body. Jasper told me that the changing process is meant to be very painful. Once the venom has changed you, you stay at the physical age your body was changed, you are basically immortal, the only thing that can destroy you is fire" Izzy told Perrie who was listening in fascination

"Is that why you said that thing about lighter and hairspray before we got on the plane?" she laughed, Izzy nodded laughing along. Caius cut in taking over where Izzy left off.

"Anyway, vampire's also have these things called mates, it's basically their other half. When you find your mate you will do anything to protect them, do anything to keep them safe and make sure no harm come to them. You would be very protective of them, they would become your sun, the light of your entire existence. If you lost your mate you would be overcome by the most intense pain you would ever feel, you would become a shell of your former self and eventually want to die or seek out revenge to who killed your mate." Perrie nodded

"That's so sad! It must be horrible to feel like that. I feel sorry for anyone who has lost their mate" She said passionately. Caius nudged Alec forward

"Perrie, Alec would like to tell you something" Izzy said to her. Perrie turned to the now nervous vampire.

"Urm. I-I'm. I m-mean, y-you are my m-mate" He stuttered. Perrie looked at him shocked for about five minutes. Everyone stayed silent to let her comprehend what he had just told her. She suddenly fainted and crashed to the floor.

"Well... It could have gone worse" Izzy said patting Alec on the back before going to check on her unconscious best friend.

* * *

**OVER 100 FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! **

**I BROUGHT A NEW LAPTOP WITH MY BIRTHDAY MONEY SO I SHOULD BE UPDATING A LOT MORE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS SO FAR. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! R&R**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Bad Love**

This has NOT been proof read so I apologise in advance!

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Urm. I-I'm. I m-mean, y-you are my m-mate" He stuttered. Perrie looked at him shocked for about five minutes. Everyone stayed silent to let her comprehend what he had just told her. She suddenly fainted and crashed to the floor._

_"Well... It could have gone worse" Izzy said patting Alec on the back before going to check on her unconscious best friend._

* * *

"She's fine. She's just gone in to shock. Don't worry Alec, like she said before it was a lot to take in for one day. We probably should have left it a little later before telling her" Izzy told the distraught vampire

"What if she doesn't except the mating bond? That is probably worse pain than having a mate die on you. Knowing that she is out there and she doesn't want you." Alec yelled into his hands, Izzy just hugged him and went upstairs to fix her make up that had been ruined from the crying.

"All this mating shit! Is it kind of like having an Imprint?" Jacob asked curiously "It sounds exactly the same as how we react and would feel when we find or loose our imprint"

"Its sort of the same thing. Yes" Jasper told him "Here, this is what Alec felt for Perrie when he first met her, I could feel this from my room in the Volturi castle which is like a 10 minute walk from the main hall (where they were) for humans" He dosed out Alec's feelings for Perrie. Love, Amazement, Acceptance, Hope and Lust. Aro and Marcus looked at each other and smirked. Caius looked at his two brothers confused.

"That is exactly how we feel when we meet our imprint!" Sam gasped looking at the vampires in shock, like he didn't know they could feel those kind of emotions

"Of course we feel human emotions! You mutt!" Edward snapped at him. Sam glared he opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Izzy who was walking back into the room.

"If you don't bloody want to know what people are thinking about you then stay out of their heads! He can't control what is going on his head! He has grown up thinking that vampires are emotionless, cruel creatures! I tried to make them see otherwise and then you decided to leave me the way you did! That didn't help either! I was staring to think along the same line as them! You are just a bad name to vampires! At least others don't play with their food! God did your mother not teach you manners!" she snapped "You should learn that people may not want you in their head! At least Aro asks you if he can go in before he does! What if you don't like what you see? Are you going to go home crying to Esme? Lets see shall we! Paul?" Izzy turning to look at Paul nodding her head at him. Charlie turned and walked to the kitchen shaking his head slightly.

Paul smirked and turned all giddy, he looked at Edward with a concentrated face. Edwards face turned from confusion to disgust to rage! He growled at the shape shifter and went to launch himself at him. Jasper and Emmet held him in place, It was about time someone learnt him a lesson.

"How dare you!" Edward roared. Paul just laughed and made his way over to Izzy. She smirked at him.

"You shouldn't have made me think about that _Isabella_!" he growled lustfully, Pushing his hips to hers making her feel his excitement

"Feel what you do to me baby?" Paul grabbed her neck pulling her lips to his roughly, squeezing her hips making her gasp. He slid his tongue into her mouth making them both moan at the contact. Edward was Struggling to get out of his brothers grasp and attack the wolf.

"You took her innocence you monster!" he yelled

Paul ignored him and pushed Izzy to the closest wall, slowly grinding on her making him moan huskily. A loud growl filled the house and it didn't come from Edward, Paul was ripped off Izzy and thrown across the room.

"MINE!" The blonde Volturi king roared at everyone, crouching in front of Izzy. Everyone was stunned into silence except from Aro and Marcus who were smiling slightly. Izzy was looking at the blonde vampire in confusion, said vampire seemed to snap out of whatever trance took over him in the first place and looked confused as well, it took a few moments before realization clouded his features. He ran out of the room.

"What the hell was that!" Charlie said looking over his shoulder walking back in to the room, feeling out of loop.

"You will find out soon Charlie. You will find out soon" Aro replied vaguely before him and Marcus ran out after their brother, leaving everyone feeling dazed.

* * *

**I ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER WITH THE WHOLE PAUL AND CAUIS CONFRONTATION SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT! **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS SO FAR. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! R&R**

**SORRY THAT THIS IS ONLY A SMALL CHAPTER BUT I WAS EXCITED TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE OF THE WHOLE PAUL/CAUIS THING SOOOOOOOO... THERE YA GO!**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Bad Love**

This has NOT been proof read so I apologise in advance!

In this Chapter it goes in to more detail about why Bella became Izzy and why she is the way she is, there will be a bit of drama in this.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"What the hell was that!" Charlie said looking over his shoulder walking back in to the room, feeling out of loop._

_"You will find out soon Charlie. You will find out soon" Aro replied vaguely before him and Marcus ran out after their brother, leaving everyone feeling dazed._

* * *

"CAN ANY ONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Izzy yelled snapping out of her daze. No one really looked that shocked from her reaction. One of the three brothers just launched himself at her and screamed that she was his, any would act the way she is.

"Izzy Darlin' we can't explain that to you. You will have to let Caius do the explainin' it's not our place to" Jasper told her wrapping his arm around her shoulder trying to calm her

"That isn't true Jasper dear, you know Caius is just trying to mess with Bella's head!" Alice simpered Peter and Charlotte glared at the pixie like vampire

"What have I told you about calling me Bella!" Izzy snapped "What are you even still doing here? Didn't my dad say you weren't welcome in this house anymore? You cant really say anything about anyone fucking with my head because that's all you lot did! You guys don't know the half of what has happed to me since you left so shut the fuck up!"

"Then why don't you tell us! Instead of saying we ruined your life tell us what has happened so we can help you instead of making us feel guilty all the bloody time!" Edward yelled "We did it for your safety, why can't you understand that!"

"You really want to know what has been going on since you left?" Izzy growled, making everyone flinch "You really want to know how you ruined my bloody life! DO YOU?" Edward looked hesitant to answer

"Y-yes!" He stuttered

"Really? Because I don't think you do! You don't want to see the truth in behind what happened when you all left! You don't want to see what you could have stopped but didn't! After all I am only human, I have a mind like a sieve right? I can easily forget? WELL IM STILL WAITING TO BLOODY FORGET!" There was a groan from the couch, indicating that Perrie had woken up. Caius Marcus and Aro walked back into the room, looking at everyone confused

"Izzy, sweetie calm down! You know what happens when you get too angry" Charlie said

"My power isn't effecting her!" Jasper said frantically "That's never happened before"

"It wont now, she's too angry. It's too late, Charlie its going to happen" Paul whispered to Charlie sadly. Izzy started shaking the air around her was rippling, Everyone except the pack, Charlie, Peter and Charlotte was looking at her shocked.

Peter had known what was going to happen and rung Charlie just after the Cullen's left, Charlie had explained to the pack when they had gotten closer to her. They had never actually seen her get angry enough for it to happen though. They all stood back with sad eyes ready to see. A loud scream erupted from Izzy's mouth and her eyes clouded over, a white mist started leaving them making its way into the middle of the room. Every one edged away looking wide eyes at Izzy

_"You don't want me?" _

They heard, they turned there head away from Izzy and looked at the mist. There was pictures on it. Izzy and Edward in the woods. They all gasped

"She's showing us what happened" Esme whispered faintly "How?"

"Just watch" Peter said emotionlessly

_"You don't want me?" _They heard again

The images started to rewind and then stopped

_"You promised! In Phoenix, You promised that you would stay-" Bella said frantically, tears rolling down her face _

_"As long as that was best for you," Edward interrupted. His face void of emotion but his eyes cold_

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" Bella shouted furious that he would just ditch her when a problem stepped in the way_

_"Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it with out you- it's yours already!" Edward looked at Bella furious _

_"I don't want you to come with me" He yelled "Cant you see that!" _

_"You don't want me?" Bella looked like someone had stabbed her him the stomach multiple times_

_"No" he said bluntly "Look. I tried, but I'm done pretending I cant love a human. You are weak, You were just a source of entertainment for me and my family! Nobody cared about you Isabella"_

_"But I love you" Bella whimpered clutching her chest _

_"I don't love you. I never did. How could I love you? You are pathetic"_

_Pathetic_

_Pathetic _

_"Human's.. They have mind like sieve's. You should be able to forget me easy! I would give it a week!" Edward laughed bitterly _

_"Just keep one promise! Don't do anything reckless! For Charlie's sake" After he said that Edward disappeared. Bella looked around frantic_

_"Edward!" she shouted running forward a few steps _

_"Edward!" silence _

_"Edward don't leave me here!" silence _

_"HOW DO I GET HOME!" she shrieked before collapsing on the floor sobbing in her arms _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Isabella?" Bella heard the faint shout of her name, she couldn't reply. She just looked upwards. She heard her name being called for about five minutes before there was silence once again. _

_What seemed like hours passed until she heard a twig snap close __to her she then heard a loud howl, once again she did nothing but stare upwards, even when she saw someone standing above her she just lay there._

_"Isabella? Can you hear me?" The figure asked crouching next to her _

_"Isabella?" a really warm hand pressed on her cheek, she leaned into the warmth _

_"Shit!" The figure cursed before picking up her frail body and taking off through the woods. Bella heard voices in the distance_

_"Charlie! Call a Doctor!" The person holding her yelled, the talking in the distance stopped, she heard some faint gasps._

_"We need to get her warm! Quick!" _

_"Bella, baby?" She heard Charlie's voice asked faintly_

_"Daddy?" was the last thing she said before she blacked out_

_._

_._

_._

.

_Bella was sitting on the bathroom toilet looking blankly at the razor on the edge of the bath._

_'Should she?' was the question that was floating around her head. Would it dull the pain like people said it did?_

_"Bella? Are you okay in there?" Charlie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. she slowly stood up and unlocked the door to face Charlie. He looked relived to see her standing there. She nodded blankly at him before walking past him to get ready for school._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Apparently she got pregnant so he left her to look after the baby on her own because he didn't want to be a father"_

_"I heard she cheated on him"_

_"She's a slut I bet that's why he left"_

_Whispers were spreading around the school. They were all about her. She didn't talk to anyone. Angela tried to talk too her just to show she wasn't listening to the rumours. Jess would always look at her apologetic and Lauren sometimes looked guilty when passing Bella but no one did anything about it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_2 months had passed and Jake had started to ignore her for no reason. Charlie had been sending her more worried looks than usual since he got a phone call yesterday. Every one seemed to think that she was over reacting, but non of them knew the truth about him. Like he said she was pathetic and weak. That's why he left her. She tried emailing Alice but she never got a reply._

_"Bella why don't you go out, isn't there a new book you want?" Charlie asked quietly trying to make her do something other than sit around, truth is since HE left, she didn't read. Bella just nodded and headed toward the car. Heading toward Seattle took a little over 20 minutes, she went to the book store like her dad had asked looking around but nothing seemed to interest her like they use to. She picked up a random book and walked towards the counter to pay for it._

_"Is that all miss?" The cashier said roughly, Bella nodded not saying anything_

_"You don't talk much do ya? I been watching you since you came in and you haven't said a word" She looked at him curiously before shrugging _

_"Your wondering why I was watching you huh? Well I couldn't help myself, your such a beautiful young girl." He told her freakily, she backed away with the book in her hand looking at him a little scared _

_"Don't worry doll, I won't hurt ya" He smirked, she turned around and made her way out the door, letting out a sigh of relief when she was out. She headed down the street towards her car with proof for Charlie that she had actually been to the shop. _

**_(Mentions of rape below, Skip if you don't want to read)_**

_Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into an alley way._

_"Didn't think you could get away from me so fast did ya doll?" she heard. She turned and saw the cashier from the book store leaning against the wall smirking at her lustfully. she shuttered and tried to get away._

_"You know its good that you don't talk, it will make this a whole lot easier" he said walking towards her like a predator stalking its prey. There was a hungry look in his eye _

_"P-please d-don't-t hurt-t m-me" Bella stuttered roughly, _

_"Ahhhh! She does talk!" He said cupping her cheek, she flinched away from him_

_"This will be so much fun, you will have the time of your life baby!" he said huskily before kissing down her neck, sucking on the skin in between her neck and shoulder, His hands unbuttoning her shirt while another pair of hands did her jeans._

_"P-please stop!" Bella whimpered _

_"Oh but baby, we have only just begun" He said pulling off his clothes. He stood him front of her bare, his manhood stood tall with excitement, he grabbed her and pulled her close while the other man too off his clothes, Bella stood there crying and begging struggling to get away. He shut her up with his mouth, kissing her roughly pulling down her knickers, leaving her in her bra._

_"No! Please, stop!" her begging only seemed to excite him even more he bit her neck hard making her scream before he thrust deep inside her making her cry out in even more pain, she could feel blood rolling down her thighs as he plunged deep inside her again, the pain was getting worse with each thrust, suddenly she felt some one behind her, realization took over her face and she screamed in horror_

_"Please no!" But the other man ignored her and got his pleasure by taking her from behind. He pushed in roughly, Bella screamed loudly. This was the worst pain she had ever felt._

_"God! I love them when they are weak" The cashier groaned, the man behind her grunted in agreement, she felt a sharp pain in her side and whimpered _

_'Weak'_

_'pathetic'_

_She deserved this. Edward was right she was weak and pathetic. Even the men who was taking her innocence thought so. _

**_(Rape scene finished)_**

_'I deserve this' _

_When they had finally finished they got changed and left her in the alley crying, wishing she was dead. she heard a gasp and a cry for help before she blacked out_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Its all my fault" She heard he fathers voice as she woke up _

_"Charlie it isn't your fault" a familiar voice replied _

_"It is! If I didn't make her go out she wouldn't be here now!" Charlie's voice broke _

_"Charlie" The unidentified voice sighed _

_"Daddy, its not your fault" Bella whispered hoarsely_

_"Oh my god! Bella, your awake! I will go get the nurse!" Charlie sobbed as he ran out the room. Bella looked around the room and noticed that Billy was in the room with her. She smiled weakly at him._

_"Ahh Miss Swan." The nurse said as she walked in "Its nice to see you finally awake" _

_"How long have I been out" she croaked, the nurse handed her a glass of water that she took gratefully _

_"Around about three days. Right I am going to do a few check up's and then the doctor wants to talk to you okay?" The nurse told her before getting to work._

_"Everything seems to be in order, I will go get Doctor Thorne" She said while walking towards the door. They sat in silence as they waited for the Doctor. They waited for five minutes before a young looking man walked into the room, he had dark hair and brown eyes, he was about 6 foot in height._

_"Its good to see you up Miss Swan. I need to talk to you privately if you don't mind" he said to her, Bella nodded towards him._

_"Okay I will go ring your mother to tell her your awake" Charlie said, walking slowly towards the door not really wanting to go._

_"Okay, what is it you need to talk to me about sir" Bella asked weakly when everyone was gone_

_"Do you remember what happened Miss Swan?" He asked her seriously, she nodded slowly._

_"I w-was r-raped" she stuttered to him_

_"Okay, now this is the hard part. We took a look at your scans and because the abuse towards you was quite brutal, it seems when your attacker stabbed you, he caught you in a place that may effect you quite a bit." he told her _

_"What do you mean?" She asked shakily _

_"Isabella dear, I'm sorry but you wont be able to have children in the future" he explained sadly, tears streamed down her face as she heard the news. she sobbed into her arms as the doctor tried to comfort her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_3 weeks passed since she got out of hospital, she had not been in school since. She was glad she didn't have to go in, she didn't want to hear the rumours that were going around about her now. that would just add to the pain. Charlie was trying his best to look after her but she was just so distant, the pain was too much. She was waking up every night because of it and hardly getting any sleep._

_Bella was sitting in the shower in just her underwear looking down at her scarred thighs and hips razor in her hand. Tears were rolling down her face, Is this what HE wanted! she took the razor and pressed it to her skin drawing a line across her hip letting the blood flow, ever since that night she didn't care about blood. This dulled her pain remarkably and she would keep on doing it until the pain was completely gone._

_"Bella what are you doing?" Charlie whispered through the door, when she didn't answer he panicked and kicked the door down. He saw her with blood on the thighs and sobbed at the sight of her he clutched her body to his and held her._

_"Why?" He croaked tears in his eyes _

_"Because it helps" was the reply he got _

_"Promise me you will stop!" Charlie begged_

_"I don't make promises I cant keep"_

The mist slowly started to make its way back to Izzy, every one had tears in their eyes or pouring down their faces. Rosalie was sobbing hard in to Emmets shoulder, hating the fact that Izzy had to go through what she did. Edward looked horrified. The mist was finally back to Izzy and her eyes were back to normal. She looked at Edward with empty eyes

"Was that proof enough" she asked before walking to the back garden. Jess and Lauren looked mortified and guilty, they both ran after Izzy, the Imprints following close behind. Perrie stood up with angry eyes.

"I hope someone has the balls to burn you to hell!" she said before going after he best friend

Everyone else was in a state of shock. Izzy had never told them that she couldn't have children, Charlie looked like he was hurting for his daughter. Rosalie got out of Emmets grasp before walking over to Edward and slapping him hard across the face.

"I told you we should have gone back sooner! But no! Everyone just has to listen to the golden boy and girl don't they!This is all your fault! I just had to watch my past happen to a perfectly innocent girl because you couldn't take your head's out of each others arse to see reason!"she snapped at Alice and Edward. She turned and walked out the back door towards the Group of girls trying to comfort an emotionless Izzy.

There was a growl and Caius lunged at Edward.

* * *

**WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I MADE THE CHAPTER LIKE THIS BECAUSE I WANTED IZZY'S DRASTIC CHANGE BE MORE THAN JUST ABOUT EDWARD LEAVING SO THATS WHY I MADE IT LIKE THIS!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS SO FAR. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! R&R**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


End file.
